1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for flat panels and, more particularly, to a container for taking custody of or transporting flat panels used for parts of flat display devices and the like in good condition without being damaged or destroyed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In flat display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and plasma display devices, electrodes or separating walls are formed on glass substrates by means of screen printing and the like, and the glass substrates are transported to another factory to assemble or re-process them during a process of producing these substrates. In this case, a container is required for taking custody of and transporting the glass substrates without destroying them or contaminating the surfaces.
The conventional container, however, did not permit transporting flat panels such as glass substrates used for flat display devices without destroying the panels and contaminating the surfaces thereof.
Further, since an opening portion of the conventional container is formed on the top portion of the container, working operation is required to take the flat panels in and out from the top portion of the container. A working operation of such kind, that does not destroy the flat panels, is difficult.